On a motorcycle having a multi-piston engine, when joining exhaust ports of multiple cylinder housings into a single exhaust pipe and/or muffler, in order to achieve optimal acoustic characteristics, it is generally desirable that the flow distances be equal from each exhaust port to the entrance to the single exhaust pipe and/or muffler. However, it is often difficult to implement such an exhaust configuration upon a motorcycle without adversely affecting the appearance and/or bulk of the motorcycle.